creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xtrm Ampz and The Pyro Reaper
Information * I do not mind if you ship my character with other characters (as long as they are not other male characters). * I do not mind if you make fanart or just regular art of my character (as long as it matches his description). * I would not mind if you gave your opinion on my character and his story on this page (or my message wall). * Do not edit my character's page unless there is a spelling error. * You may only edit the "Q & A" part of this page to ask questions. Quotes Who is he? Xtrm Ampz was a Junior in Highschool named Jaymei Scharvez before made into a Creepypasta. His creator is SoulDarkPsycho. Clothes Blue eyepatch on left eye (blood seeps out of it), Blue jacket (with hood and white lightning symbol on both sleeves of it), biker gloves (with spikes on the knuckle part of them), blue leather pants, and blue mouthguard. Features He has a icy blue eye and has light brown skin. Brown hair partially covers his right eye. Weapons (most commonly used) Electric Chain and Knife, and .38 Pistol. Human Form/Human Form Clothing In human form, he wears beige khaki pants, a sweater vest (with a white t-shirt underneath), blue air jordan sneakers and a red sox baseball cap. He has brown hair. He still wears the blue eyepatch (though in human form not blood seeps through it). Personality # He is a chill type of person. # His favorite food is fried fish sticks. # His favorite drink is Cherry Coca-Cola. # He hates house cats but loves big cats. # He loves dogs. # His favorite animal is a Cheetah. Story: Jaymei Scharvez was just one of your other normal Juniors. He was a star athlete in his school. He thought he was destined to be the next Hall-Of-Famer for the NFL (that is if he made it to the NFL). Father, though, had other plans. One Saturday, Jaymei and his brother-Dravon, were going Creepypasta Hunting in Slender's Woods (a hobby of theirs). Jaymei saw a shack. "Let's go in there." "Are you freaking crazy?" Dravon said. "Maybe." As they approach the shack, Jaymei hears a faint shuffling noise behind him. "Did you hear that bro?" He says, worried. "Hear what?" Dravon replies. "Nothing. P-probably just hearing voices." "Ok." When Jaymei opened the shack door, he was met teeth-to-face with Eyeless Jack. When Jaymei woke up. He was in Hell. He asked to see if he could be revived. After a year, the souls in Hell told Jaymei to ask Zalgo. "I will give you life, for a price." Zalgo said. "Name it." Jaymei said, frustrated. "I need your left eye." Zalgo said. "Why the left one?" "It's classified." "Since when?" "Since you asked me why." "Fine." Zalgo grabbed Jaymei's left eyelid with one of his claws and with the other hand, ripped out Jaymei's eye. Jaymei screamed in sheer terror. The pain... it was excruciating. "Here." Zalgo gave Jaymei some clothing and 2 weapons. An electric chain and electric knife. When Jaymei woke up he saw he had a blue eyepatch on his left "eye". Blood was seeping from under the eyepatch. He noticed that he was alive again. "Awesome." Jaymei said. Jaymei felt the sudden urge to kill something. Overwhelmed by this urge, Jaymei looked to find something to kill, something, to drink the blood out of. He found it outside a cottage. A little boy was playing with rocks, skipping them across a pound. "Hey there little boy." Jaymei said. "Hello mister. Why are you wearing a mask over your mouth? Why is there a picture (it was actually a symbol) of a white lightning bolt on it?" "Uh... Um... I don't know." "Want to play with me?" the little boy asked. "Sure." For two hours Jaymei played with the little boy. By this time, his urge to drink blood was to powerful for him. \ "Little boy, what is that on your neck?" "W-w-what is on my neck?" The boy stuttered. He was afraid that a centipede was on his neck." "Here let me see." As the boy turned his neck around, Jaymei dug his 4 sharp fangs (2 on top of his jaw 2 on the bottom of his jaw) into the boys neck. The boy couldn't scream. Jaymei had punctured his voice box. When Jaymei was done with his meal, he let the boy drop to the ground. The boy's head fell on a rock and cracked open with a ''thud. ''He then whipped out his electric knife and shocked the boy till he turned to ash. When the boys parents found his ashes, they were mortified by the loss of their baby boy. They later hung themselves, the loss of their son to horrifying to live through. One month later Jaymei found his parents house. He rushed over to the house. He saw that his little sister was not there. Bukioh, however, was mumbling to himself (he couldn't see Jaymei because Jaymei was in Phantom form). He was saying stuff about how Dravon killed his little girl. Jaymei-angered by how his father became so pathetic-turned back into human form and stabbed his father in the heart with his electric knife. As Bukioh was be electrocuted, Jaymei whispered in his ear. ''"Shocking, isn't it?". ''Jaymei then removed the knife and left home. Over the years, Jaymei heard of a man called "The Pyro Reaper". He was convinced this man was his brother. He spent years searching for him. When he did find him, he saw that the man was his brother. Dravon told Jaymei that he died and Zalgo changed him into something. The brother's told each other of their experiences while they were apart. Then Jaymei asked the big question. "So your "The Pyro Reaper?" Jaymei asked. "Yep." Dravon replied. "What shall I be called?" Jaymei questioned. Dravon pondered this for a moment. "Xtrm Ampz." He said with a sneer. "Nice name." Unlike his brother (who was a Demon), Jaymei was a Phantom. He could turn back to human form (like his brother). Jaymei had his brother make a .38 Pistol by using his dark magic. Ever since then, the brothers have never left each other's side. One last thing. "What is that thing on your neck?" Facts * He is best friends (self-proclaimed) with Xandy. * He has a major crush on Katrina Pyro. * He views Sally as his little sister. * He is one hour younger than his brother (The Pyro Reaper). * In 2018 he is 25 years old. * He thinks Smile Dog would taste good. (He has tried to bite him once but Smile Dog clawed his cheek). * He cut his mouth open to imitate Jeff the Killer but stitched it back up because he hated the way it looked. * He now wears the mouth guard all the time to cover up the stitches. * Wants to meet The Puppeteer so they can talk about Phantom stuff. * Enemies are Eyeless Jack and Zalgo. * He is 6 foot 4 inches tall. * He has big muscles. Weaknesses * Pretty girls (mainly Katrina Pyro) * Cats (he refer's to them as "Devil's in the moonlight"). * Nearly-silent noises (they remind him of Eyeless Jack). Theme Song I Am Machine-Three Days Grace Q & A (Questions and Answers): Question to this man: Do you hate your brother for opening that door?Category:Everyone Category:Creepypasta Category:Male Category:OC Category:Sexy